runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Mining
: For information on training this skill, see the Mining training article. Mining is a skill in that allows players to mine rocks and obtain various ores and minerals. Ores can be smelted into bars and then forged into armour and weapons. Pickaxes bubble is visible above their head.]] Before attempting to mine a rock, a player must have a pickaxe. The higher the level the pickaxe, the more swings the player will automatically take at the rock they are trying to mine with one click. Pickaxes can be bought from Nurmof's Pickaxe Shop in the Dwarven Mine. Bronze Pickaxes can also be bought from various General Stores and other shops. Rocks Unlike in , attempting to mine a rock containing ore you do not have the Mining level for does not warn you that you cannot mine it. You will instead receive the message "You only succeed in scratching the rock". Gems While mining rocks for ores, players may randomly find an uncut gem which include sapphires, emeralds, rubies and diamonds. Finding a gem from regular rock gives no Mining experience. Mining gem rocks found in Shilo Village is a faster way to obtain uncut gems, but the mine can only be accessed after completing the Shilo Village quest. The higher level rocks have greater likelihood of finding a gem and wearing Charged Dragonstone Amulet also increases the chance. Uncut gems can be used in the Crafting skill to create various pieces of jewellery. Certing The following certificates can be exchanged by Giles in Draynor Village or by Jinno in Zanaris. Certing ores is useful to trade bulk amounts easier and faster. * Iron ore certificate * Silver certificate * Coal certificate * Gold certificate * Mithril ore certificate Locations There are various mining sites in Runescape Classic each with their own strengths and weaknesses. For a complete list of mines, see the Mines article. Boosts Quests Mining is required to complete various quests: * Level 3 to mine plain rocks for Rocks during Underground Pass * Level 10 to mine Blurite rock in The Knight's Sword * Level 40 to mine Rock of Dalgroth in Ogre Enclave during Watchtower * Level 40 to mine 'pure gold' in Witchaven dungeon during Family Crest * Level 50 to mine rockslide in White Wolf Mountain during Hero's Quest * Level 52 to smash boulders in Legends caverns during Legend's Quest * Mining plays an important role in Digsite quest. Players can search the specimen trays, dig in level 1, 2 and 3 sites, and pan for gold nuggets in the nearby river. The following quests give Mining experience rewards: * Digsite - XP = (Level + 1) \times 300 * Doric's Quest - XP = (Level + 1) \times 75 + 100 * Hero's Quest - XP = Level \times 50 + 75 * Plague City - XP = Level \times 75 + 175 Trivia * "Joe Bill64" is the first known player to reach level 99 Mining, doing so in 2002. * The Mining system was changed in November 2002 to give visual feedback of the rock's state, and the respawn times were halved * In 2002, low-fatigue soft rocks and high-fatigue hard rocks were introduced for variety. They were removed with the release of sleeping bags in May 2003 * In the early days, players had to use their pickaxes on the rocks to be able to mine them. * Before a hidden update on 27 February 2002, players had to do mining with right click.P2P & Other Updates See also * Coal Trucks * Desert Mining Camp mine * Drogo's Mining Emporium in Dwarven Mine * Herquin's Gems in Falador * Silver stall in East Ardougne * Gem stall in East Ardougne * Al Kharid gem stall in Al Kharid References Category:Skills Category:Mining Category:Hero's Quest Category:Doric's Quest Category:Digsite Category:Plague City Category:Watchtower Category:Underground Pass Category:Trivia Category:Tourist Trap